


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bodyguard Romance, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Flirty Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being Dumb, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Modern Royalty, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prince Nakamoto Yuta, Prince and Knight, Protective Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Work In Progress, prince x knight, waiter jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**5:35 PM**

"Is everything ready for tonight's event?"

Jaehyun bowed and nodded politely to his boss."Everything should be ready for tonight's event sir."He replied."If it's not,well then I'm clearly not fit for this job."


End file.
